For the First Time in Forever
by The Emcee
Summary: It's been a long, long time since Arthur needed anyone. Now, when he does, he doesn't know how to ask for help. Luckily, he doesn't have to. (Sucky summary is sucky).


Title: For the First Time in Forever

Author: The Emcee

Pairing: slight UkUs

Summary: It's been a long, long time since Arthur needed anyone. Now, when he does, he doesn't know how to ask for help. Luckily, he doesn't have to. (Sucky summary is sucky).

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song lyrics.

A/N: I love all of the songs from _Frozen_. I also love _Hetalia_. And although this will be yaoi and definitely not a sister-sister moment (or, rather, brother-brother moment), I feel like the lyrics still apply. Oh, and by the way, the lyrics are from the reprise. R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**For the First Time in Forever**

**~…~**

"_Please don't slam the door._

_You don't have to keep your distance anymore._

'_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I finally understand._

_For the first time in forever,_

_We can fix this hand in hand._

_You don't have to live in fear…_

'_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I will be right here." _

_For the First Time in Forever Reprise, Frozen_

~…~

Arthur didn't know what to do or what to say. What was there to say? How could he look Alfred in the eye and tell him that he needed help, that he wasn't the strong super power that he once was? He would never be able to face the younger nation ever again if he did. After all, he had brought Alfred up, had raised him single handedly, and had helped shape him into the super power that he was today.

Before that, though, Arthur had been a great empire, loathed and feared by most of Europe. He had had numerous territories and colonies that he oversaw and managed, and through them, he gained wealth and power. But nowadays, he was just like any other nation. There was no empire; there was no vast amount of land or people to tax and rule over; it was just himself now.

For years since Alfred had become an independent nation, Arthur had distanced himself from everyone else around him. They never got too close; they never broke down his barriers. Only Alfred could do that and he did it so easily, easier and far better than Francis could ever hope to achieve.

And it hurt that Alfred seemed so oblivious that he could get under Arthur's skin so easily, that he broke down those walls and barriers like they were nothing. He didn't even know the pain that Arthur still carried with him even after two hundred and forty some odd years after their horrible break-up. Arthur liked it that way; he preferred it that way. Because although part of him wanted to hate Alfred for leaving him, a bigger part of him still loved his former colony with all of his heart and he would always try his damnedest to make sure that he didn't know the pain that older nations such as himself knew.

It seemed, however, that Alfred wasn't as blind as Arthur had hoped. The younger nation had, apparently and from what he had implied, known of Arthur's pain for a little while now. With all that was going on though - such as meetings and Alfred's government shutting down which resulted in Arthur's former colony going into a coma that lasted until it started back up again - it had been difficult for Alfred to confront him about it.

Until now.

Now, Alfred was standing before him, looking desperate, pleading for Arthur to let him in again, to let him help, to let him try to relieve the pain the island nation kept locked away inside of him. And now, there was a battle being waged within Arthur as he listened to Alfred's words.

"Arthur, _please_. I...I know that we've had our differences and that...I've caused you a lot of pain," Alfred said, trying to get Arthur to look at him. But Arthur refused to and instead tried to keep his back facing his former charge. "But I can help. Or I can try. I may not be able to make up for all that I've done to you or take the pain away completely, but at least you won't be alone."

"No, Alfred," Arthur said through clenched teeth, wanting to just give in while at the same time wanting to punch Alfred in the face so that he'd leave him alone.

"Why not? Don't you trust me?" Alfred asked, sounding just as broken as Arthur felt.

"Of course I do..." Arthur said softly and he did. He trusted Alfred above anyone else, including his boss. Even after so many long years, Alfred was still the center of his universe.

"Then why...?"

"You wouldn't understand," Arthur practically mumbled, keeping his green eyed gaze focused downward.

"I think I do. No, I definitely understand. You're in pain, you've been in pain for a long time now, and there hasn't really been anyone to talk to," Alfred said, sounding so sure yet so desperate for Arthur to just _talk_ to him. "But you're not alone anymore. You don't have to be afraid, Arthur. There's nothing you can do or say that will make me love you any less."

Arthur nearly gasped when Alfred said that, all but told him that he loved him. God, how he had wanted to hear those words from that sinfully tempting mouth for over two hundred and forty-some years. Now, he all but had, but that hadn't replaced the pain and the fear he still felt. How could it when so much had happened between them over so many years and for so long?

From behind him, he felt Alfred approach. Arthur tensed when he felt a hand grasp his wrist and he turned around to face Alfred, even though his fear could be seen clearly in his emerald eyes. When he looked into the ocean blue eyes of the younger nation, Arthur could see the same pain that he saw in his own eyes every day. His heart clenched; he hadn't been thinking at all about the pain that Alfred must feel, just like him.

"Arthur, if we're together, we can get through this, we can _fix_ this mess that we created," Alfred said, looking like a lost and lonely child. It damn near broke Arthur's heart. "There's no need to be afraid anymore. Because no matter what, I will be right here. Always."

And just like that, a weight seemed to lift from Arthur's shoulders. It was almost as though he had...been forgiven. His pain and fear didn't disappear entirely, but they somehow became lighter and he felt as though finally, at long last, he'd be able to cope and maybe even heal. As long as he had Alfred by his side though.

His vision blurred and Arthur felt tears prick his eyes. Then, for the time time in over two hundred and forty years, he cried.


End file.
